


this is your beating heart

by gannonic



Series: everyone is female and everything hurts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, It sickens me, Multi, Nyotalia, Polyamorous relationship, So much fucking fluff, Threesome, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice to meet you! If you need help or wanna talk or anything, just pop on over! It's not like we ever leave to attend our nonexistent social lives!" She said cheerfully. Beside her, Sakura nodded.</p><p>Louise decided she would keep them.</p><p>Geritapan flower/tattoo shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is your beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's that tattoo/flower shop au from tumblr
> 
> U kno the one
> 
> Feli has a tramp stamp fight me
> 
> I have a thing for human shop aus don't look at me
> 
> Also this isn't rly finished and I don't know if it ever will be oops

"And there you go!" Felicita said, standing up excitedly and grabbing a mirror. She handed it to her customer, who viewed the image on their newly inked back. "Is it okay?"

The customer smiled and nodded. "Its so well done, thank you. You're very talented." 

Felicita smile widened. "I know!" 

The person slipped on their jacket, wincing when the plastic wrapped, intricately detailed flower tattoo was applied pressure.

Felicita nodded her head sympathetically. "Yeah, that'll hurt for a while, but you can basically take any normal painkiller for it so its not that bad." She shrugged.

The customer gave her a small smile. "Thanks," 

They walked up to the counter. "So, um, how much?" They asked, reaching into their purse. 

"You just moved next door, si? The flower shop?" When the customer nodded, Felicita continued beaming. "Then its on the house!"

"Oh no, I couldn't--" the customer tried to deny the generosity, but Felicita shook her head firmly. "Consider it a housewarming gift." she said. "Plus your flowers make the outside smell really pretty, which is nice when I go outside for a smoke and can smell that instead of gasoline and pee. So its a thank you gift as well!"

The customer looked like they wanted to protest again, but after either being lost by Felicita rambling or realising there was no point, she nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you,"

Feli twirled her hair (the side that wasn't shaved) around her finger. "I'm Felicita by the way. My, uh, partner is in the back-- SAKURA! COME MEET SOMEONE!" She screamed, making the customer jump. "Sorry," she apologised.

The customer nodded.

Sakura came out of the backroom.

The little Asian girl smiled a little. "Hi, its nice to um, meet you." She said softly.

The customer thought she was adorable.

Felicita threw her arm around the others shoulders. "'Kura, this is the flower shop lady person who moved in next door. I gave her a free tattoo and she's nice. Nice flower German lady, this is Sakura, tiny thing that's gonna take over the world in the name of our future anime overlords."

"My name is Louise," the customer introduced, holding out her hand to shake. Feli took it joyously.

"Nice to meet you! If you need help or wanna talk or anything, just pop on over! It's not like we ever leave to attend our nonexistent social lives!" She said cheerfully. Beside her, Sakura nodded.

Louise decided she would keep them.

\----

Louise flicked her pencil up the desk, just for it to roll back down again. It was a slow day, not many people wanting to surprise their lovers with pretty arrangements or visit their grandmother's grave. 

She was just thinking about closing early and hitting up the pet store a block away and get some treats and a new collar for Berlitz when the store door opened with the bell jingling. 

Louise hurriedly sat up and pretended she wasn't almost asleep, only to relax when it was just Feli and Sakura. It's been a couple weeks since she got her tattoo, and since then the trio had gone out to lunch a few times and made small talk when Louise would open up and see Feli smoking against her store wall.

She slumped back down, comfortable enough to trust they wouldn't judge her too harshly, considering how long Sakura was able to stay in one position for internet browsing.

Felicita walked in like she owned the place, despite never actually coming in before. She sat on Louise's nice front counter. "What's up, Lu-Lu?" 

Louise shifted awkwardly. "Don't call me that," she said.

"Too bad," Feli shrugged.

"So, uh, what are you here for?" Louise asked Sakura. She tried her best to include the quiet individual in conversations simply because she knew what it felt to be left out.

"Feli thought some flowers would compliment the shop," Sakura told her, and Felicita nodded avidly. 

"And we wanted to see you, obviously!" Feli chirped. 

Sakura smiled softly. "That too,"

In two weeks Louise still didn't know what Feli meant when she introduced the two as partners. There were times when they acted like sisters, and others were they acted lovers, and even more when they acted like best friends… it confused Louise to no end, but it wasn't her place to question.

It sure didn't stop her heart from beating frantically whenever they showed up. The worst part was they weren't ever apart enough for her to tell who caused it.

"Well, um, is there any specific kind you wanted or…?" She asked, her face a little red.

Feli shrugged. "You're the expert, whatever you think is nice should be lovely!" 

Louise's face darkened more. She really hoped they wouldn't notice.

She remembered Sakura's ability to notice everything. Well shit, honestly.

She gave them an assortment of red and white daisies, Feli saying that was her middle name. They were both named after flowers. Louise felt this was a bad rom-com. 

She ended up giving a branch of sakuras to Sakura.

The smile sent butterflies to her stomach, and Louise started thing maybe it wasn't one of them, it was both.

\----

"Isn't Sakura a character from Naruto?" She ended up asking one afternoon. Sakura, in the conversation that followed, showed the most excitement and happiness Louise had seen.

She made a side note to watch more anime.

\----

Louise brought her sister to the tattoo shop. 

"She wanted one, and I told her you were the best in the country," she explained. Feli smiled the rest of the day.

Despite her confident exterior, little compliments and praises light her up.

Louise silently promised one compliment a day.

\----

"So like, why did you get a flower shop anyways?" Feli asked, skipping a rock across the water. They were at the beach. Sakura didn't like the heat and Louise detested the sand that was getting everywhere, but Felicita seemed to be in her element, so they didn't complain. "No offense, but you seem more like the type to run an underground lesbian fight club."

The German raised an eyebrow. "You just broke the first rule of fight club." She stated.

Felicita blinked. "Ah, fuck!" She kicked the sand. Sakura snickered behind her 3DSXL.

Louise swung her sneakers over her shoulder by the laces. "My main interests growing up were plants and dogs, so," she shrugged. "It just happened. I, uh," she let out a small laugh. "I was actually in university to be a lawyer." She admitted.

"What!" Feli twirled around to face her. "No way! So do you have a fancy degree and stuff? Can you get me out when I eventually get in there? Have you eve--"

"I kind of… dropped out." Louise admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

"You what?!" Sakura exclaimed. Louise and Feli both looked at her, a little shocked. "S-sorry, that was impolite, its just--"

"I don't seem like the type?" Louise guessed. Sakura nodded and smoothed out her dress anxiously. "Well, i'm not really I guess. It's just… the best way to describe it would be an existential crisis?" Her face screwed up uncertainly.

"I think you're too young for those," Feli said, skipping another rock. "I dropped out too, but it wasn't college," she said, winking.

Louise shrugged again. "I realised I didn't want to waste my life in a boring office. I took the check my mom gave me for my second semester and bought the shop. She still doesn't know I left," she looked down.

Sakura put her hand on her shoulder cautiously, and Louise looked up in slight shock. As far as she could tell, this was teh first time the other initiated contact.

"It doesn't matter," she told Louise. "She can't make you go back. It's your life." 

Louise gave her a grateful smile, before being properly tackled by Felicita. "HUG THERAPY!" She screamed. They laughed.

\----

About two months after her free tattoo (which she still thought was the best thing she'd ever done), Louise found herself sitting in the living room of neighbours apartment, a blizzard outside and screaming in german at the TV.

"HAHA, ARRIVEDERCI MOTHERFUCKER!" Felicita screamed as she red shelled Louise. Louise got knocked back to third place as Feli advanced to first and crossed the finish line. She threw her arms up and danced to the victory song, shaking her butt everywhere.

"You're not Nikki Minaj, you can stop." Sakura told Feli, not looking up from her manga. 

Feli pouted. "I can be anything I want!" She threw her arms up and fell back on the couch with a flop.

Louise grumbled and threw down her controller. "This game is stupid. Take me on at Halo and see how long you last," she challenged fiercely.

"Hey Louise, would you like some fries with your salt?" Sakura asked, deadpanned. Feli fell off the couch laughing. Being close enough that Sakura showed her humourous side was a blessing and a curse.

Feli sat up and rubbed her head. "Yeah, but no. I don't play shooter games, sorry." She shrugged, and Louise didn't feel she was very sorry.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Ah, just," Feli looked away. "Bad memories."

Louise really wanted to ask what of, but thought that was a conversation for another time. And she respected privacy. Also, she wanted to see Feli smiling again. 

"I think I'm getting better at rainbow road," Louise said. "Want another round?" She offered the controller that fell on the ground.

Feli grinned and took it. "Letsa go!" She put extra emphasis on her accent.

Louise laughed, and Sakura smiled fondly at both of them.

\----

It was a week later they ended up asking her out.

"So, um," Feli started as soon as they walked into Louise's shop. There was an elderly couple in the corner giving her disproving glares for her tattoos and hair and everything really. "Me and Kura were talking about life and shit and we both agree that you're really hot and should join us in our homosexual polyamorous conquest of the human race. Well, more than you already have, I guess." 

Louise blinked. "I-- um--okay."

Feli grinned. "So you wanna be our girlfriend?" 

"Um, yeah," Louise grinned back awkwardly. "Yeah I would." 

Feli reached over and suffocated her with a hug. "Magnifico!" She said and kissed Louise's cheek.

Sakura walked up and did the same.

Louise was so in love it was sickening

\----

"So like, what if the world was invaded by white blob monsters who made everything else white blobs and the only way to reverse people from being white blobs was to give them faces with a sharpie and then the queen white blob alien confiscates the sharpie and leaves earth in peace only when they get to their home planet they find out the sharpie is out of ink cause they're actually crap," Feli somehow said in one breath.

They were all laying in Louise's tiny bed with Star Wars sheets from when she was fourteen. Louise was positioned on the right, Felicita on the left and Sakura all snug in the middle. None of them had clothes on.

"Then they'd have to come back and buy a pack of twenty for fifty dollars at Walmart." Sakura said as though it was obvious.

"Yeah, but what if they didn't have the money to pay so they just stole all the sharpies?"

"Then that would be shoplifting and they would go to jail." Louise reasoned. Sakura pulled up the comforter to protect her from the cold air. 

Felicita laid coverless shamelessly and when she rolled over to get a better view of the two, her boobs jiggled a bit in a very distracting way. "But if they had an army of a billion, how would all of those fit in a jail cell?"

Louise shrugged. "Maybe they'd build a bigger jail cell?" Sakura suggested.

Feli nodded. "Yeah! And then, in order to work off their sentence they have to do community service and realise how great earth is! Or y'know, the alternative, which is how shitty it is."

"That brings up a good point, why would they come to earth in the first place?" Louise questioned, sitting up and resting her chin on her fist. She was too invested in this now; she demanded half the profit from Hollywood.

Feli tapped her lip in thought. "Maybe they wanted better food? I mean white blobbed food must taste like balls." She brightened up. "Maybe they just invaded Italy! We have great food!"

"Or Japan," Sakura said, snuggling deeper against Louise.

"Germans have good food too," Louise muttered.

Sakura and Felicita gave her a look.

Louise turned away. "You can shove a shnitzle up your ass," she said under her breath.

"Maybe if you're the one that shoved it up there," Feli breathed back in the same tone.

"Oooooh," Sakura said quietly. "Fight, fight, fight," she chanted softly.

Feli gave her a grin. "I'll fight you," she said before jumping on her.

Sakura started giggling and couldn't stop, especially when Felicita started tickling her.

Just as Louise had been expecting, Feli's hands soon traveled from Sakura's stomach to down south. 

Sakura let out a sqeak, and Feli giggled.

Louise realised what she could have missed.


End file.
